Talk:Sin City/Episode 1/@comment-5618526-20150709003515
Finna begin this shit, pray that I'll get through this issue without crying, having a period, or having any bathroom breaks. AYYY LETS GO Okay let's get into this shall we? So right off the bat, I noticed how amazing the introduction was! It is totally exciting knowing what to expect from the rest of these issues! It's really easy, and fluent being a reader, and easily comprehend what'sgoing on just because you describe it so well. Main point is, you have established a whole new world, although living in the ghoulds doesn't sound all to great lol. It's really cool seeing people go throughout they daily lives in Miami, all I ask. ARE THE COLUMBIANS BAES STILL THERE AY!?!? Damn the ghoulds really does sound depressing as hell omg ". But justice is never fair is it? Justice ain’t no lady, she’s a twisted, battered whore laying bruised and naked on a bloodstained wooden floor." - Really liking this line as well. And ayyy SIN CITY LETS GO. BTW I can already tell Charlie is going to be probably one of my favorite chars. Leah as well, cuz that scene I fel tlike i could relate to. hee hee Anddd ohhhhh, I feel like when ever you see a paragraph full of italics, then I know it's the real deal. Things aren't looking so smooth :o. AWWW SHITTT ITS ANNABETH JACKSON GURL. (.Y.) AND OMG IS THIS WHERE HANNAH RAN OFF TO THIS WHOLE TIME? SHIT, ANNABETH AND TAYLOR PUT A ROOMATE AT ON CRAIGLIST PLS. ILL BE MOVING IN, IN ABOUT A WEEKK. Annabeth is really awesome, but she needs to chill with my homeboy Larry. In truths, Larry is all of us and we need to see tha tin ourselves. If I was Larry I hire annabeth too shit. And yo Lola savage lamooo.. "she got torn by a pack of walkers. I hated her anways" ahahahahhahhahahhahaha "you look a lit like anna kendrick." U BEAKING THE 4th WALL DANNY OMG. Okay I need to admit. With Charlie's words running in my mind, I don't even know who to trust. LMAO. IS CEDRIC GOOD? WILL HE BE KILLED BY A STICK? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON SIN CITY. OMG Hmm Annabeth is getting a lot of question marks from me. I'm interested in what happened tha tcould tear he rrelationship with her mother apart :o. And ay Annabeth is like the worst negotiator man lmao. It's really cool knowing that there is humanity left into people. The partyis a brillliant and fun way to do that! N AWWW SHIT WE GOT SOME LOGAN LERMAN ACTION?!?! LETS GOOOOOOOO YO IS LOGAN LIKE SECRETLY A PIMP. THIS DUDE IS SO FUCKING SMOOTH ITS REDIC. "photographer" YO STOP BSING AROUND. WE ALL KNOW WHAT U REALLY SUE THAT CAMERA FOR. TAKING A PICTURE OF BABIES DRESSED IN COSTUMES RELATED TO TV SHOWS LIKE NEIGHBORS DID, ANNNNNNDD JUST LIKE THAT THE PARTY HAS ESCALATED REALLY BADLY. REAAL BAD . David sounds really hella dope too. I like the Father-Daughter bond between Annabeth. I'm beginning to speculate Annabeth being mad with ehr mom might have something to do with her Dad :o N OOOOHHHH. THIS IS WHERE THE ROOMMATES COME IN! I always find it really cool when you can intereact different convos with other chars. It really makes you ahve to focus on ever word! LEAH x LOLA AYYY omg I read that one part, as "Lola first points over to the tables at the far left where a bunch of weird ass kids sat." HAHA WHY AM I LAUGHIGN SO MUCH?!?! Anyways the rest of the scene about HS was really relatable and pure gold! The issue was amazing, and a great way to stary the series off! I'm really excited with what we got from Annabeth and Leah's arc! I can't wait for the other mains to begin appearing, because Sin City seems like a hella of a fun ride! Expect me to be reading th enext issue soon. Good job Danny. And the dialouge was amazing!